The Shadow wolf
by AkaiTheWolfOfTheMoon
Summary: Our five favorite wolves Kiba Tsume Hige Toboe And Blue are back but this time they run into Koda a small gray and black wolf with a lame hind leg. Koda's past is full of mystery and misery.When the wolves finally meet Koda they are off to a bad start. But what nobody knows is that Koda might just be the key to finding paradise.
1. Chapter 1

The shadow wolf

Chapter 1 Bad beginnings

*TOBOES POV*

The five of us were walking slowly it was snowing but not hard enough so that we could not see. We walked in silence it was only broken when Tsume and Hige began bickering again or when me and Blue got bored and talked. We had been walking for hours and I Wondered when we would rest when suddenly I stopped in my tracks "Do you smell that?" I asked looking around the path. "quit over reacting runt" hige said with a chuckle "maybe he is on to something I smell something too" said Kiba "It's another wolf" I pointed out excitedly "Just ignore it" hissed Tsume his tail was up though as he was obviously anxious or nervous. "I see the wolf" howled blue.

I looked around frantically trying to find the wolf and the rest of the pack did also but finally I saw the wolf standing below a steep hill.

The small male wolf was a whiteish gray with a black muzzle and paws with a black tipped tail but most importantly his left leg was lame and had a large scar across it. I instantly wanted to run to see the new wolf but as I walked towards the hill I was stopped by Tsume biting my shoulder "what the hell do you think you're doing this guy could be dangerous!" Tsume growled. I whimpered and rubbed my sore shoulder "ya toboe that wolf looks dangerous" Blue chimed in Hige walked behind blue and nibbled her ear "ya runt" he said quietly. But one of the wolves hadn't said a thing during this "Hey where is Kiba?" I asked worriedly we all looked around until I saw him running down the hill towards the male wolf. "Damn it, Kiba is gonna get himself killed." Tsume growled

*KIBAS POV*

We were walking when suddenly toboe caught a scent I could smell it too. After a while we figured out it was wolf. Then Blue spotted the walked toward the hill but Tsume grabbed him by shoulder and growled at him about how this guy was dangerous, It was obvious that Tsume was nervous he stunk of it. I then decided to go see the wolf while the pack was distracted, I didn't want them to follow this wolf looked hostile and I wouldn't want any of them to get hurt by the lone male wolf.

I ran down the steep hill, my fur swept behind me and snow blurred my i reached the bottom the male wolf stared at me his eyes piercing mine. We stares at each other for a few minutes until he lounged forward his teeth prepared to attack me but I dodged and then pounced on him. "you can leap well for a wolf with a lame leg!" I laughed. He struggled to get out from under me growling and cursing the whole time, but it was no use as I was almost twice his size.

By then the rest of the pack had gotten to where Me and the strange male wolf were. Toboe walked up to me to help I sharply turned towards him "get back!" I growled, but when I turned my paws slipped allowing the Male wolf to slip out from under my paws.

*KODAS POV*

I was walking slowly I was in a very bad mood as usual. I had been running all day and had gone a far way. Even though I had a limp in my left leg I could run faster than alot of wolves or humans. My limp was due to an injury that i had gotten a long time ago it was just a haunting reminder of my horrible past. But any way as I was walking suddenly I smelled the scent of another male wolf along with the scent of three other male wolves and a female wolf, but before I could do anything I saw a large white male wolf running down the hill that I walked near. He stopped I front of me we stared at each other for a while. Then I lounged at him prepared to attack, but he dodged me and pinned me under him. "you can leap well for a wolf with a lame leg!" he laughed this made me very mad and I growled and cursed while trying to escape but it was no use because he was much larger than me but I didn't stop. After a while I saw four more wolves standing by the white wolfs side "Great Your pack is here too" I said to myself. There was a large gray male wolf with a huge scar in his chest, a large chubby brown male wolf with a collar on which surprised me, a beautiful pure black female wolf with a spike collar and a small brown male pup with three silver bracelets on his right paw. The brown pup walked toward us but the white wolf turned and growled at the pup to back away. When The white wolf turned his paws slipped and I got out from under him. "What the hell are you doing!" I snarled as the gray wolf and white wolf stepped towards me both growling they were about to leap on me when the pup jumped in front of me growling at the two older wolves "stop Kiba!" the pup pleaded. "Toboe get out of the way!" The gray wolf growled. "Tsume no at least let him explain!" I'm really starting to like this pup. The wolves sat staring at me. Finally the white wolf apparently named Kiba spoke "Who are you where are you from?" he snarled at me "Well it depends where are you from, Kiba?" I say slyly as I switch into my human form as all the other wolves human form is slim boy with black hair and a white t-shirt and jeans with red hightop shoes. I'm 15 and realize I'm the youngest next to the pup named Toboe. Kiba snarls at me "I'm Kiba as you already know and we're not really from anywhere, now answer my question!" he snaps his jaws at me but I don't flinch. I feel a hand touch my lame leg, I twist and snap at the hand to find its Toboe "STOP THAT!" I snarl. "What happened to you?" he asked curiously "Nothing!" I say in a whisper "oh ok" he said obviously not satisfied with my answer. I then answer the previous question "Well if you must know I'm Koda" I say finally revealing my name, "I too am from nowhere" I say I spoke in a tone that showed annoyance and was weasely and indirect. I stare at the pure black wolf I inhale her scent and instantly smell she is not all wolf "Why are you traveling with a dog?!All dogs do is capture us and watch us get killed!" I snarl in disgust as I leap in front of the black dog. I growl at her then feel claws rake my back. "BLUE!" I hear the Chubby brown wolf that scraped my back yell. He runs in between me and the dog. I realize I'm surrounded everyone is staring at me growling with eyes filled with hatred except the pup who stared at me with understanding eyes. "LEAVE NOW!" Kiba growls "And don't let is catch you running around near us or else!" The gray wolf Tsume snarled at me before biting into my snout leaving two large gashes. "TSUME STOP!" Toboe yells before jumping in between me and Tsume I growl and stand ready to fight "I Don't need you to protect me pup!" I growl at him. Tsume turned obviously not caring to fight. I turned and walked away full of shame almost scared "why be scared of a pack of dogs!I don't need a pack any way either they'd only get in my way! " I snarl to myself but I find myself secretly wanting companionship.

I find a cave and curl up in it and go into a rough fitful sleep full of nightmares of my past.


	2. Help

Hello authohere othe time haha Sorry this chapter is so short it is mainly just helping build up a plot here and I had some writers block! ENJOY! :3.

* * *

***TOBOES POV***

As we walked forward I couldn't stop thinking of the strange wolf. Finally we stopped at a cave and laid down to rest. I woke up to find everyone else still asleep the moon had just risen. I felt tears on my cheeks then I remembered the horrible nightmare, it was about the strange wolf Koda was it and his life ,it was full of sadness and fear hatred and betrayal loneliness and pain. I have to find him I thought to myself, I knew I would have to sneak out because none of the others would approve.I shook myself off and walked out of the cave, without the warmth of the others it was terribly cold I felt sorry for Koda. I sniff the air there was a slight scent of Koda but it was far away and quite stale but I followed it. After an hour the scent led me to a small cave. I walked to the entrance and saw him laying in a tight ball he was sleeping but let out yelps and was whining uncontrollably. I saw a rabbit run by and ran and caught it I brought it back into the cave to give it to Koda I realized he was very skinny and malnourished.I nudged him with my muzzle he let out a whine then jumped up growling.

*KODAS POV*

I slept terribly as usual I had the same dreams the same hopeless revelation that he was right I was nothing but a useless dog. I was so hungry. I felt a nudge I whined then suddenly reality crept in I was not alone. I jumped up and growled I shook the sleepiness off to see Toboe standing in front of me with a fresh killed hare. "Toboe?" I asked startled "Hey Koda!" he barked happily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I snarled He stepped back his ears back "I just came to see you and give you this" he said sadly as he pushed the hare to me. "Why are you helping me, you have every reason to hate me like everyone else!" I said quietly. "Because!" he said "Why?" I ask again he stared at me and shrugged "Do they even know you are here?" I asked "No because I know they wouldn't let me!" he said "Can you tell me what happened to you?" he asked Looking at my leg "Do you have a pack?Have any family?" he asked quickly. I turned into my human form and I stared at him blankly for a minute " I don't have a pack and I don't need one!" I snarl "And I don't have any family I have no one!" I say as I turn around sadness overwhelmed me "What are you doing?" he asks I then realize I had been tracing the scar on my leg with my finger. "Nothing!" I snap "Why are you here why don't you leave me to just die and let my miserable life be over!" I shout before I turn around and start sobbing.

*BLUES POV*

I woke up and let out a yawn.I looked around the cave Kiba,Tsume and Hige were all sleeping but Toboe was gone "He must of gone out to hunt" I said to no one. I smelled the air to find his scent stale he had to have left quite a while ago. I became worried and woke up Hige "Hige Toboe is missing!" I say nervously.

"WHAT?!" Hige said as he jumped up sniffing the air we then woke up Tsume and Kiba alerting them of what happened. "Come on!" Kiba shouted and we went outside and followed his scent. "That kid is gonna get himself killed just wandering off without even telling anyone!" Tsume snarled "Maybe he is just hunting!" I say to try to put on a lighter note."The runt hunt!" Hige laughed

We walked for what seemed like hours I don't know maybe it was, we walked in silence everyone was too nervous to talk. We finally reached a small cave we heard talking "He's in there!" Kiba shouted and we all ran to the cave.

*TOBOES POV*

Koda was doing something odd I asked him then he jerked his head up and replied "Nothing!" I snap "Why are you here why don't you leave me to just die and let my miserable life be over!" he snarled then he began to sob uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" I ask frantically "what happened?" he stared at me then turned away and continued to sob before he turned "I...It's my fault!" he says before sobbing and saying something not understandable "I'm sorry!" he says quietly "do you really want to know about my poor excuse for a life?" he sniffles All I do is nod while i wait to here the painful story of his life


	3. Misery

**Hi Akai here sorry I had writers block and have been really busy! I have two stories up so far! Yay THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

***KODAS FLASH BACK***

I was Playing in the stream with Kaya a golden she wolf with beautiful green eyes. We were play fighting and she batted me down and I lunged at her but tripped on a stick "haha!" she taunted as she hoped out of the stream and ran through the field laughing as I chased after her "No fair I tripped!" I called we played until we knew we had to go home. Trouble is we were from different packs. But the two packs were enemy's we were forbidden to have contact with anyone in that went on until...until they found out, my family found out. Ebony, my father a pure black wolf with amber eyes he saw us playing and he...he killed her. It's my fault she died. I'll never forgive that I was taken home against my will my mother a silver she wolf was beside herself. "WHY KODA!" my father snarled at me in rage "IM AM ALPHA AND FOR MY CUB TO DO...THIS!" he growled before lunging at me he tried to rip into my side but I dodged it...almost, he got my leg. I wish he had gotten my side then I would be dead I wouldn't have to live anymore I wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

I was shunned from the pack but not without punishment my father let the pack attack me. They meant to kill me but I survived, somehow I survived my body is covered in scars from that day.I will never be allowed to forget it. But The pain didn't stop there Kaya's pack seeked vengeance they smelled my scent on her body and assumed I killed attacked me brutally adding to the scars, adding to the was all over 5 years ago I've been living by myself ever since. I've been shot by hunters attacked by their dogs. I've had fights I've won and fights I've lost and I've got all the scars to prove it. Wolves who had relations to kaya or her pack would gang up on me and try to kill me. But then I heard it. Kaya's pack had gotten their revenge they killed all of my friends and family. In the small cave I had been living in they placed my mother her throat torn out. And of course I knew it was all my fault. I knew I had to leave and I did. I ran aimlessly without purpose and it would have stayed that way had it not been for Kiba and his pack of now here I am spilling my whole past to you Toboe! Well I have nothing to lose.


End file.
